An apparatus that uses an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) scanner to scan test objects and processes the collected data with a computer, thereby imaging the inside of the test object.
Specifically, the X-ray CT scanner exposes X-rays onto the test object from different directions multiple times, extracts the X-rays penetrating the test object to an X-ray detector, and collectes multiple detection data. The collected detection data is A/D-converted in a data collection unit, then sent to a console apparatus. The console apparatus carries out pretreatment, etc. on the detected data and produces projected data. Then, the console apparatus carries out reconfiguration processing based on the projected data and produces volume data based on tomographic image data or a plurality of tomographic image data. The volume data is data set expressing a 3-dimensional distribution of a CT number corresponding to a 3-dimensional region of the test object.
Moreover, the X-ray CT system includes an apparatus such as a multi-slice X-ray CT system that can carry out high-definition (high resolution) imaging over a wide range per unit time. This multi-slice X-ray CT system uses detector elements in m column in an anteroposterior direction and the n rows in the direction orthogonally intersecting the anteroposterior direction as the detector used in the single slice X-ray CT system, that is, a two-dimensional detector of a configuration with the m columns and n rows arranged.
Due to such a multi-slice X-ray CT system, the larger a detector is (the greater the number of detector elements configuring the detector), the greater the possibility of acquiring projection data over a wider region in a single image. In other words, by imaging with a multi-slice X-ray CT system provided with such a detector over time, it is possible to generate volume data for a specific site at a high frame rate (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as a “Dynamic Volume scan”). This makes it possible for an operator to assess the movement of the specific region within a unit of time by means of three-dimensional images.
In addition, a medical image processing apparatus exists that reconstructs volume data and generates medical images from the volume data based on projected data obtained by the X-ray CT system.